In My Place
by GeoffreysAngel
Summary: Story on hold: Richard dies and Lorelai and Rory have to deal with the aftermath. Pairings: RJ and LL
1. What happens now?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

A/N: This is my first Gilmore Girls story so please be nice.

Chapter One- What Happens Now?

"Grandpa's in the hospital come quick? Who leaves a message like that?!" Lorelai exclaimed throwing her hands up. Luke just shrugged.

Rory Gilmore sat in the worn chair by her grandpa's side reading to him. She paused and her bright blue eyes looked up.

"Grandpa, are you…going to be ok?"

"I don't know Rory. But there's something I do know," Richard said softly.

"What?"

"That you, Emily, and Lorelei are the most important things in my life, and I would never be the grandpa and the man I am today without all three of you. I love you Rory and I'm so proud of who you are and what you have to become. I couldn't ask for anything more," Richard said hoarsely. He began to cough violently.

"Grandpa!" Rory cried. The monitor by the bedside began beeping furiously. Nurses and doctors rushed in the room. Rory walked into the hall and slid against the wall crying. Lorelai rushed up with Luke trailing behind her.

"Rory!" she called down the hall. Her daughters blue eyes bore into hers sadly. Lorelai crouched down and swept Rory into her arms.

"Grandpa's not going to make it," Rory cried into her arms.

"Oh babe…we'll get through this, listen to me, we'll get through this," Lorelai said, her voice shaking. Luke watched the pair as they continued to hug. Emily was frozen in a chair. And the doctors were yelling orders. Everything around him went by in a blur. Lorelai looked up and walked over to Luke. He awkwardly put an arm around her as she finally let the tears fall from her eyes.

"We should… get Rory home, she's in shock and I don't think we should stay here. Mom won't even talk and I can't do this right now." Lorelai cried harder.

"Lorelai it's…going to be ok, well it will be." Luke said gently.

"Thanks, I'm going to find some coffee or something." Lorelai said quietly as she wiped her eyes and wondered down the hallway. Luke walked up to Rory who was leaning against the wall.

"Hey Ror, um your mom's uh getting some coffee for you both." Rory nodded silently. Moments later Lorelai came back with two cups of coffee. Rory took hers silently.

"Just drop me off at Lane's mom." Rory said quietly.

"Um ok…I can do that…" Lorelai replied. Moments later they were out the door and making their way to Lane's house.

A small ding signaled the door being opened. Luke looked up from the counter he was wiping down.

"Uh hey…" he said. Lorelai walked up to the counter and plopped down on one of the chairs.

"Luke I…wasn't enough…I was such a disappointment to them…" Lorelai said as tears began to form again in her blue eyes.

"For who, Emily and Richard?" Luke asked. Lorelai nodded.

"You're being too hard on yourself and…you were never a disappointment to me." Luke said.

"I was to them though."

"Never to me." Luke said a little more angrily then he had meant. He grabbed the pot of coffee off the burner and poured the brown liquid into the light blue mug. Their eyes met for a brief second before Luke leaned in and gently kissed her. They pulled away slowly after a few moments.

"Luke…I..." Lorelai stumbled.

"Don't." he warned.

"We kissed…I…liked it." Lorelai said grinning.

"I've…uh been waiting for the right moment to do that."

"How long?" Lorelai asked.

"Awhile."

"How long."

"Lorelai!"

"Ok fine."

"Thank you."

A/N: Oh don't forget to review please!:) Thanks!

-Phoenix6


	2. New Start

Chapter Two- New Start

"Luke I need coffee!" cried Lorelai.

"You just had a cup like two seconds ago."

"I know but I need another." Lorelai said putting on her brightest smile. Luke just rolled his eyes and poured another cup into the sky blue mug she was waving in the air. Moments later the phone rang.

"Geez why do people always call when I'm getting busy?" Luke grumbled as he made his way over to the phone and picked it up.

"Luke its Liz." The women on the other end said. Luke's eyes widened.

"Liz, uh hey what's up?" he asked.

"It's Jess…he's gone." She cried.

"Wait a minute, what?"

"He's gone!"

"Where? Why?" Luke asked.

"I don't know!" Liz said frantically.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"We got in this fight, he got mad, he walked out, and I have no idea who else to call, or where he is, Luke help me!" Liz said going into hysterics.

"What did you get into a fight about?" Luke asked.

"I…nothing Luke, just help me-"

"No don't pull that oh it's nothing Luke crap on me now Liz what in the heck did you guys fight about!" Luke yelled, and causing some customers to turn their heads and stare.

"Fine, if you really want to know, we had a fight about me not being smart, and….smoking pot, making wrong decisions with boyfriends, Luke…please help me fix this, help me find him, and bring him home to me," Liz pleaded.

"Smoking pot…boyfriends…geez Liz what are you thinking!" Luke snapped.

"I don't know Luke I don't know all I know is you have to-"

"Help you, I know, well the only thing I will be doing is helping you get Jess out of your hair." Luke replied.

"No Luke you can't take him away from me, please he's my son," Liz cried.

"He's my nephew, I can and I will it's for Jess's own good," Luke said. "Liz I've got to go ok I'm going to say something I will regret later if I continue this conversation." Then he hung up.

"Luke what was that all about?" Lorelai asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"My uh…sister called, she's in some trouble, and my nephew Jess is going to be living with me for awhile, well when I find him that is or until he finds me." Luke said as he wiped down the counter.

"Oh, well if you need anything just give me a call or whatever." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, thanks." Luke replied giving Lorelai a small smile.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The sunlight shown brightly through the window and the sound of the drill accompanied the singing birds outside the Kim's house. Rory Gilmore was sleeping soundly next to Lane when the drill sounded again. Rory cracked an eye open and moaned.

"Lane what is that?" she mumbled into her pillow.

"Huh? What?" Lane grumbled as she rolled over.

"That sound, what is that?" Rory groaned as she tried to sit up. Neither one even needed to guess who it was making that atrocious noise.

"Kirk." They said in unison exchanging glances.

"What time is it?" Rory asked her best friend. Lane smoothed back her jet black hair and rolled over to see that the clock read 9:29am.

"9:29." Lane replied.

"I should get going I guess." Rory said as she pulled her nut brown hair into a pony tail and started to get changed into some blue jeans and a blue zip up sweatshirt.

"Oh ok, um Rory listen I'm really sorry about-" Lane started.

"I know me too." Rory said quietly as she finished dressing and grabbed her purse. "I'll uh see ya later Lane, and thanks for letting me stay the night." Rory said and was about to go out the door.

"Rory if you ever need to talk about what happened; you know you can call me." Lane said giving Rory a smile. Rory just nodded and shut the door quietly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The bell rang as Rory entered Luke's diner. Lorelai turned around and smiled as she saw Rory come and sit by her.

"And here comes mini me!" Lorelai cheered.

"Hey mom, Luke can I have some coffee please?" Rory asked.

"Your little mini me is more polite than you are." Luke mumbled grabbing a cup and the coffee pot off the burner.

"What can I say." Lorelai said smirking. Then the bell to the diner door rang again, and Luke looked up to who it was and locked eyes with a pair of brown ones.

A/N: dun, dun, dun!!! Please review I definitely appreciate hearing feedback! The moment you all have been waiting for has finally arrived!:)


	3. Jess

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

A/N: Enjoy!

Chapter Three- Jess

Luke's eyes widened in shock and the cup of coffee he was pouring Rory completely overflowed and spilled on the table.

"Uh…Luke you're-" Rory started.

"Oh Rory I'm sorry." Luke mumbled as he grabbed a rag and started to clean up the mess.

"Nice," a boy about the age of Rory with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes said approaching the counter.

"Uh…Jess…hey," Luke said as he finished cleaning up the spilled coffee. Jess just nodded and dropped his dark green large bag on the floor.

"Um…Jess this is Lorelai and her daughter here is Rory." Luke said.

"Nice to meet you Jess." Lorelai said extending a hand, which Jess shook awkwardly.

"Hi," Jess said as he locked eyes with Rory's. A blush creeping up Rory's neck, and she quickly looked away. _I'm here not even a minute and my good looks have an effect on her, _Jess thought and just smirked.

"Here Jess let me help you get this stuff upstairs, Lorelai we'll be right back." Luke said.

"I've got it." Jess said as he slung the bag over his shoulder.

"Well we have to get going anyway, but why don't you guys come over for dinner tonight?" Lorelai said smiling. "Sookie's cooking too." Lorelai added.

"Sounds good," Luke said before him and Jess headed upstairs.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The phone at the Gilmore house rang loudly and Rory ran over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Rory…hey it's…Dean…I know I haven't talked to you really in the past couple days since that incident at Ms. Patty's… but… I think it would be best if we were just friend's." he finally said. Rory nearly dropped the phone.

"But we…we've only been dating for those couple days I mean we haven't even had a second date, Dean my mom knows nothing happened, why are you doing this? That incident was days ago, no one will think anything of it, Dean, my mom doesn't hate you and I thought…I thought this was going to work…" Rory said quietly as she tried to hold back tears that threatened to fall.

"Rory…I…I know your mom doesn't hate me and I'm glad…but…Rory I just think it's for the best…" Dean said.

"But…Dean please just give us another chance, I…I really want this to work…" Rory stammered. Dean sighed.

"Rory…this is hard enough as it is for me to be saying these things…please just Rory can't we be friends?" Dean asked. _But I don't want to be just friends, I want to be more, _Rory thought as she gripped the phone tightly.

"I have to go." Rory said as she continued to hold back tears once more.

"Rory-" Dean started but didn't even get to finish before she hung up on him. Rory slammed the receiver down with force and ran past Lorelai who came to see what the commotion was all about and slammed her door shut and collapsed on the bed. She finally let the tears that she held inside fall freely from her beautiful bright blue eyes. There was a soft knock on the door but Rory ignored it.

"Sweetheart? Rory can I come in?" Lorelai said from outside the door. When Lorelai got no response she came in to find her daughter looking distraught and clearly miserable.

"Babe what's wrong?" Lorelai said rushing over and pulling Rory into her arms. Rory continued to cry but soon let out a shaky breath.

"D-Dean and I-I broke up." Rory said as she wiped her eyes.

"What! Why?"

"Because of that incident at Ms. Patty's." Rory replied sniffling.

"But…he came and tapped on your window when you were at Grandma and Grandpa's and I had a conversation with him about what happened and I told him that I didn't hate him and he might want to use the front door more often…I can't believer he did this, I'm gonna kill him, I swear I'll have Luke cut him up and-"

"Mom, please…just…"

"I'm sorry it's just-"

"Yeah I know," Rory said as she pulled away from Lorelai.

"Oh babe I'm so sorry, do you want me to call off the dinner with Jess and Luke tonight, and Sookie?"

"No, no mom…it's just grandpa and now Dean, I don't know what else could get any worse," Rory said looking to the ground.

"Don't say that or something might,"

"Mom,"

"Sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood,"

"I know…mom?" Rory asked.

"Yeah,"

"I love you, and thanks for coming to the rescue." Rory said smiling through her tears.

"Aw babe I love you too, and that's what super mom's are for." Lorelai said as she heard the doorbell ring. "Uh oh better dry those eyes."

"Oh right, um mom do I look that blotchy."

"Honestly?"

"Yeah,"

"Yes but you definitely have a valid reason." Lorelai said. Rory turned and looked at herself in the mirror and gasped.

"Oh geez if Luke…"

"Don't worry you clean up and I'll stall everything til you're ready." Lorelai said as she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lorelai practically ran to the door and opened it to a smiling Sookie.

"Hey," Lorelai said smiling.

"Hello I've got my baking utensils and I'm ready to go," Sookie said as she bustled into the kitchen. Lorelai was about to shut the door when Luke and a very unhappy looking Jess were walking up the walkway.

"Hey guys," Lorelai said moving aside to let them in.

"Hey," Luke said as they walked up the stairs and gave her a quick kiss before pulling Jess inside behind him, and shutting the door.

"Hi Jess," Lorelai greeted before heading into the kitchen.

"Hey," he mumbled, but received an elbow in the ribs from Luke.

"Be nice," Luke snapped and they both walked into the kitchen almost running into Rory as she came out of her bedroom.

"Hey Luke, Hi Jess," Rory said smiling.

"Hey Rory, and Sookie dinner smells good so far," Luke said.

"It will be good I can promise you that," Sookie said giggling. Luke made his way over to where Lorelai was standing and whispered in her ear.

"Is it just me or does it look like Rory just got done crying?"

"Dean broke up with her." Lorelai whispered.

"That little punk, I'm going to kill him." Luke whispered angrily.

"Shh here she comes," Lorelai said and greeted Rory with a smile.

"Hey mom me and Jess are going to go sit on the porch, call us when dinner is ready," Rory said as she and Jess headed out the door. Once they were outside they both sat down on the front steps and looked up at the moon which shown brightly through the trees.

"So uh…Jess what brings you to Stars Hollow?" Rory asked. Jess turned to meet her bright blue eyes.

"Uh…it's a long story…you wouldn't want to hear it," Jess said.

"Try me," Rory replied. Jess rolled his eyes.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he said smartly.

"Fine what kind of music do you like?"

"Ah, we're starting with the basic grade school questions."

"Jess I asked you a non-basic question and you chose not to answer."

"I listen to a lot of different kinds," Jess replied smirking. Rory sighed.

"Jess come on, alright fine how about books, do you read a lot?" Rory asked.

"Sometimes,"

"Jess,"

"Fine, alright, yes I read," Jess said.

"Have you read Howl and other poems?" Rory asked.

"A million times,"

"And…"

"And…what?"

"How did you like it?"

"It was fine."

"Jess I'm done talking to you." Rory huffed as she folded her arms across her chest and stared out into the darkness.

"Rory what kind of books or music do you like?" he asked sarcastically. Before Rory got a chance to reply back her mom called out the window that dinner was ready.

"Thank God," Rory said as she got up and made her way to the door with Jess following. _This is going to be a long dinner,_ Rory thought as they entered the kitchen.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. Well please review and tell me what you think!:)


	4. Star Gazing

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

Chapter Four- Star Gazing

After everyone finished eating they cleared out into the leaving room. Rory decided this would be the perfect time to clean off the table so her mom wouldn't have to later. _Well she probably wouldn't so I'd be stuck with this job anyway; _Rory thought as she started at the end of the table and gathered all the utensils onto one plate.

"Rory do you need some help?" a voice asked. Rory looked up to see Jess standing there leaning against the doorframe. _Those eyes, those beautiful chocolate brown eyes just capture you, and that smirk-ugh Rory stop it! _She shook all of those crazy thoughts out of her head and just scowled at him.

"Why are you even asking?"

"Because it looks like you need help, and by the way the reason I'm here is because my mom is a pot head, her boyfriends suck, and we fight more than we have a normal conversation." Jess stated as he began stacking the dishes and bringing them over to the counter.

"Oh…Jess I'm really sorry…" Rory said. Jess looked into her eyes knowing she truly meant it.

"Yeah me too, well that was very different for me I never talk about my personal issues, so you are the first." Jess said as he came back over to grab more plates. Rory grabbed the glasses and put them on the counter next to the plates.

"Trying to keep up that bad boy image are we," Rory said smiling. Jess raised his eyebrows.

"Of course, and does that bad boy image work for you Rory Gilmore?" Jess asked as he finished clearing off the rest of the dishes and turning towards her. Rory's cheeks turned a little pink at his comment.

"No it certainly doesn't," Rory said all too quickly and looked down at her shoes.

"I guess I'll have to work harder then," Jess whispered in her ear gently. Rory shivered at how close he was to her. Then he heard Luke call from the living room.

"Jess we're leaving!"

"What was that comment you made just now supposed to mean?" Rory asked.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Jess said smirking and walked down the hall. Moments later she heard goodbyes and the door shutting. She blushed even deeper and just turned around and began scrubbing the dishes.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Were you flirting with Rory?" Luke asked as him and Jess walked into the apartment.

"I don't know what you're talking about Uncle Luke," Jess replied flopping down on the air mattress.

"Jess," Luke said sternly glaring at him with his arms folded over his chest.

"What?" Jess asked innocently.

"Rory is like a daughter to me and-" Luke started but was cut off.

"Still don't know what you're talking about," Jess said standing up and getting his coat.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked.

"Out for little while I'll be back later," Jess replied and walked out shutting the door behind him before Luke could say another word.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rory was lying on the dock watching the stars when she heard footsteps. She flipped over onto her stomach and almost fell in the pond trying to see who it was.

"Careful," said Jess as he came over and sat down beside her.

"It's pretty out tonight I always like coming over here to watch the stars," Rory said as she flipped back over and now lay on her back gazing up at the night sky. Jess followed in suit.

"Sure is," Jess replied.

"Hey Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean by that comment you made before walking out?"

"It's uh…complicated," Jess said quickly. Rory looked over at him and locked eyes with his.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Rory asked trying to hold in her laughter.

"Rory," Jess warned.

"Relax I'm kidding," Rory said laughing. "Jess I really am sorry about your mom though,"

"Yeah well I'd rather live with Luke than have to continue to fight with her every second of the day," Jess replied.

"I suppose," Rory said quietly and continued to stare at each other until Jess slowly closed the gap and their lips were inches apart. He then softly kissed her. Rory pulled away, her eyes wide with shock, and a blush stained her cheeks.

"I have to go," she said quickly and began to get up but Jess grabbed her wrist gently.

"Rory-"he started but she pulled away.

"I really have to go," she said before she ran off leaving Jess staring after her.

A/N: The next chapter will definitely be longer, but hey we had lot's of Rory and Jess!:) Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks to all who has continued to review my story I really appreciate your feedback it means a lot to me as a writer!


End file.
